


Survivors

by xMRKx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Echo & Lexa - Freeform, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Nuclear War, Surviving, Survivors, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Alternative universe, alternative universe, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMRKx/pseuds/xMRKx
Summary: The world has come to its end, the nuclear war has ended. Most of Earth is destroyed and only a few people have survived the war.The survivors have to learn to live in their new changed world and the start looks promising. They face a lot of problems in their new promised land, when they find out that they are not the only ones there.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Echo/Lexa (The 100)
Kudos: 2
Collections: My the 100 fanfictions





	Survivors

The nuclear war is finally over, but so is the world. Everything that used to be beautiful and bright, is now destroyed and covered in dark ash. It's a miracle that anyone survived this. But some people did. Originally, there were ten survivors. But the radiation took out five of them, leaving only five left. One of the survivors had contacted a pilot, who said to be ready to come and pick them up. So in total, there were six survivors. 

"So what now? We just wait for the pilot dude to come and get us? What if he doesn't even find us?" A young girl, named Raven asks a bunch of questions. She is terrified of the situation. She has lost everything and now she is supposed to trust someone to come and rescue them. She is on the verge to break down and cry.

An older man walks to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. He smiles at her and tries to comfort her. "He said he'd be here in a few minutes, so you don't have to panic. Just stay calm." 

"Stay calm? Don't panic? We are surrounded by radiation that has killed millions of people! We could die because of it! So yes, I **am** going to panic," Raven says and walks away from the man. She goes to the other women, who also had survived.

They wait another five minutes, before the helicopter arrives for them. The pilot, Miles Shaw, comes out and helps everyone to get in. He is in a hurry, because he doesn't want to get exposed to the radiation for too long. When everyone is in the helicopter, he jumps in and closes the door. He sits on his pilot's seat and leaves the destroyed city.

"So, pilot, where are we going? And why are we the only survivors?" Asks a young man, who leans towards Shaw. He slightly turns his head, so that he can see who is talking to him. 

"We're going to an island that is about forty kilometers away from here. For some reason, the radiation didn't hit that place, so for now it is the only safe place on Earth," Shaw describes their destination. "And what comes to the last question.. I don't have an answer. Maybe we were just lucky."

"How are we lucky when everyone else is dead and we are the only left? I don't even know any of you guys. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with people I met during the end of the world," the young man sounds frustrated and broken at the same time. Shaw checks on him and sees that the young man is holding his head between his hands and looking down.

The older man takes a deep breath and looks around at everyone inside helicopter. "Okay, since you don't know us, let's introduce ourselves. I am Bellamy Blake and I am a police officer. Or.. Was. I am 35 and before the world ended, I was married," he introduces himself and Raven eyes at the man sitting next to her. She rolls her eyes. 

"I guess I'll go next," she starts out. "I'm Raven Reyes and I turned nineteen a few days ago. And I am totally living my best life." She throws a sarcastic comment at the end and makes a few people laugh. She is glad that she can at least be the comedic relief in a situation like this. 

"I don't see a reason why we should get to know each other. We are going to die anyway at some point," a woman speaks up. Everyone turns to look at her. She is sitting at a corner seat and holding tightly a bag that is on her lap.

Another woman smiles at her and takes a look at her chest. She is wearing an uniform and her name tag is still on it. "You're a soldier, am I right? .. Colonel Snow?" She asks and then points at the name tag. 

"Yes. I used to be a colonel. Not anymore. And my name is Echo, please don't call me by my last name. I don't like it," Echo expresses herself and then looks outside the window. She takes off her name tag and puts it in her bag.

"Ok, Echo. You can call me whatever you want, but my first name is Lexa and last name is Woods." Lexa's words make Echo turn to look at the woman sitting next to her. She shows her a smile, before turning away to look outside the window again. 

There are two more, who haven't introduced themselves. The young mand and a woman with blonde hair, and Bellamy notices this. "And what about you two? Aren't you going to tell us who you are?" He asks and adds a little chuckle.

The young man lets out a frustrated sigh and raises his head. "Fine. I am John Murphy. I used to be a thief, hope you don't arrest me, officer." Murphy sarcastically shakes his hands at Bellamy, who frowns his eyebrows and shakes his head. He can't believe that he, a police officer, is going to spend the rest of his life with a criminal. 

Bellamy then focuses his attention on the blonde woman, who has been quiet ever since he found her wandering around the ruins back in the city. "And you. What is your name?"

The woman carefully eyes everyone, observing what the others are like. "I am Clarke Griffin. I used to be a doctor," she speaks up and Bellamy smiles at her. She smiles back, but looks away. She doesn't also believe in getting to know each other when they don't know if they'll die today or any time soon. 

For the rest of the fly to the island, everyone is quiet. No one says anything and they seem to be avoiding each other's eyes. The air starts to feel thick and it's getting harder to breathe. Echo has to take off her jacket, because it's getting too hot.

Shaw tries to figure out if anyone else is alive through the radio, but he gets no response. He is sure that they are the only ones left and the thought of that is devastating.

* * *

They land on the island and as soon as it is possible to open the doors, everyone rushes out. They breathe in the fresh air and enjoy the cold wind that is caressing their skin and hair. Some of them sit on the soft sand and just stare at the horizon and some go to the nearest bush to take care of some business. 

"I think we can make this work," Lexa says and she looks at Echo, who is sitting on the sand. She looks back at Lexa and gives her an approving nod, agreeing with her. "We should set up a camp. I hope you have some tents or something so that we don't have to sleep under the stars for the night," Lexa speaks to Shaw and jumps back to the helicotper to look for supplies and everything that can be useful. 

Echo stands up from the ground and limps to the helicopter to help Lexa look for things. "If we all start setting up a camp now, we might be able to have a some-what decent place to sleep for the night," she speaks with her loud voice, as if she was commanding an army. Lexa gives her some stuff and asks her to spread them on the sand. 

Raven and Shaw start helping out with unloading the helicopter. They find a lot of useful things, like sleeping bags and a few tents that they can use while they are building real houses. 

"We have food for a long time, but I don't really know about the water. I guess we can look for water tomorrow," Shaw tells as he is going through the supplies he has in his helicopter. He carries a few food boxes to the shore and opens them. They are all in good condition and they will last them a long time. Raven walks to him and goes through the food. "We do have water, but it might last us only a couple of weeks," he adds.

Clarke is in the helicopter looking for medical supplies and for her luck, she finds two boxes filled with medical stuff. She goes through them and approves them. Bellamy helps her with them, since he is also familiar with the medical field. "Thank you for helping. But be careful with the fluids, I don't want them to break," Clarke instructs Bellamy and he laughs a little. He then changes his ways of handling the supplies. 

For now, everyone has a job for themselves. They are all tired, but they know that they have to work hard if they want to survive somehow. They help each other out and tell stories about their lives before the end of the world. At the end of the day, they set up a bonfire and sit by it telling more stories. They finish setting up a camp and are able to spend their first night in the promised land with a roof over their head. 


End file.
